Oh the Drama
by Fueled By Fanfiction
Summary: Set when Juno is pregnant. She makes different decisions then in the movie, and different things happen; in a good way. JUNOBLEEKER, because, there's just no other way. Gonna be fluff in the future.
1. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: Alright, so this is my new story! I really loved the Movie Juno, and it inspired me to write a fanfiction. This is not like the movie in a few ways, but just read and you'll find out what I mean. It starts with Juno talking to you! Then it goes to the scene where she tells him she's pregnant, but it doesn't happen like in the movie. Big thanks to my friends Julie and Rachel (Soar on the Wind) for helping edit and revise/ come up with ideas for this!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleeker, unfortunately. Maybe some day...

Chapter 1

Sleeping Beauty

Tic-Tacs.

Magical, horrible orange mints.

They melt right on your tongue and give you a moment of happiness, then take it away from you just as fast as you got it.

Tic Tacs are a lot like Bleeker and me, and what happened a couple of weeks ago.

He knocked me up.

We were both so happy during that moment, him in his hopelessly old chair. But neither of us knew what that seemingly happy moment of our lives could turn into.

* * *

"Hey Bleek," I tried to start the conversation with a bang while sitting on stolen, 70's-looking, garage sale furniture, while Bleeker walked out of his house and onto the stoop. He was wearing his classic brighter-than-the-sun shorts, and his track team top. 

"Yeah," What a response.

"You know back when in the middle ages or whatever, do you think that teenagers ever got pregnant? Because if you think about it, they got married so young that you can't help but wonder…" What the crap was I saying? Rambling on about middle-aged men knocking up their 13 year old wives?

"I- I mean… I don't know, I guess. Why?"

"Just wondering, because…"

Here we go… I wonder if this is the kind of thinking that goes through the mind of a serial killer before he strikes his next victim.

"I'm apparently fertile myrtle and you got me pregnant," It's out into the cosmic, black hole darkness that is the world.

I'm pretty sure Bleek just had a mini stroke, but he speedily recovered and stood up.

Oh, wait.

He fainted.

"Bleeker!" I ran over to him like I was sitting on hot coals.

"Wake up Goldie!" I shoved him, and he rolled over and stared at me, his eyes almost popping out of his sockets.

"Bleek, are you okay?"

"I- I- You're pregnant?" He managed to gasp out.

"Either that or I ate some _really _bad Chinese," I replied with sarcasm lining my voice as I chuckled. He didn't find it that funny.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, I'm assuming, partially in the shock zone.

"I don't want to give it up, or have an abortion. Plus, who would want a messed up kid with my genes? No one, that's who,"

"But- I gue-"

"Shh" I put a finger to his lips. "You might faint again Sleeping Beauty," I laughed.

* * *

** Now hit the lovely little review button! Because I won't update unless I get a crap-load of reviews. (I know where you live.)**

**And also! I'm not going to write the part where they tell her dad and step mom because I really loved how they did it in the movie, and I don't want to ruin that. **

* * *


	2. Dry Heave

**A/N: The Next chapter! yay!**

**Thanks to Rachel (soar on the wind) and Julie for helping me edit and revise! Much love! **

Chapter 2

Dry Heave

It had been a couple of days since I told Bleeker I was gonna pop out a mini-us, and today was our first ultrasound. I think Bleek was still in shock recovery mode when we pulled up to the doctor's office.

"Juno MacGuff?" Do we have a… Juno?" The receptionist called while taking a curious 'this-isn't-her-name-kind of look. No one ever believes it's my _real _name.

"Right here lady" I replied while standing up off the uncomfortable metal chair. Geez, you'd think a doctor's office for PREGNANT WOMEN, would have sprung for comfier chairs.

"Hello. Follow me." The receptionist said, her voice flat and monotone. She enjoys her job, doesn't she?

We inched our way in, 'our' being Leah, Bleeker, and myself, and I sat down on a chair that looked like, if it wanted to, could swallow me whole. Bleeker and Leah sat down on the chairs next to the mammoth. Leah was her usual bubbly self, but Bleeker just sat their, frozen waiting for this to be over.

"The technician will be in here in a few minutes," She said with gloom and left into the hallway.

"So Juno," Leah began "Are you and Bleeker excited?" She had _way_ too much enthusiasm to be sitting on a cold unholy looking chair.

"I don't know, how excited can you really be when you feel like you're gonna throw up any second, and soon none of my clothes will fit, so you tell me how excited I should be," I know that sounded like I was mad, but really, it didn't come out like that.

"Paulie? Paulie, are you okay?" Leah asked Bleek.

"I… I just- I'm gonna puke,"

"GRAB THE BUCKET!"

"Boy, don't I know what you mean,"

Leah handed Bleeker a mini trashcan, while I reminisced about the tile on the bathroom floor I had come to love during my daily trips to throw up in the toilet. Then Bleeker _did_ throw up, right smack dab in the trashcan.

"You okay Bleek?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine now," He said, not convincingly, while he eyed the door as it opened and in walked a doctor.

"Juno… MacGuff?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes,"

"Well then, why don't you lie back in the chair and we'll take a look,"

I laid back in the "chair," if you could call it that, and watched as she squirted some blue goop on my stomach. Then she rolled this thing around my flat skin and an image of a little peanut- wait. There was two little peanuts?

"Um… does the baby have two heads or something? Cause if it doesn't then…" My voice trailed off as Leah and Bleeker became _very_ intrigued.

"Yeah, does our baby have two heads?!" Bleeker asked with his eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"No… it looks like there are _two _babies,"

Leah was practically bouncing off her chair; Bleek on the other hand looked about ready to dry heave.

**You want chapter three? Do ya? DO YA? Then hit the gosh darn review button!! **


End file.
